Good or Evil?
by Traya001
Summary: The sister of Natasha Romanoff is tired of pushing herself so much just to prove to S.H.I.E.L.D she has what it takes. When Loki, the God of mischief and chaos, walks through the Tesseract's protal, will she side with him, or stick with her sister and new found friends to defend the world she has come to love? Rated T for now, subject to change as I see fit.
1. Welcome to hell

I was in the gym, trying to clear my head. Hawkeye was missing, the Tesseract gone and Loki was responsible. We couldn't find them anywhere. Director Fury was there when Loki took over Barton's mind, I should have been there, but Fury ordered me to help with the evac. Instead of being out there looking for Barton and Loki, I was stuck in HQ doing nothing but waiting. So I decided to run, try to figure everything out. How did Loki take Barton, he was one of the strongest agents, both physically and mentally, that I knew. Where did he take the Tesseract? What was he planning? But most importantly, how do we stop him once we find him.

I was about to leave when Natasha Romanoff walked in. We didn't have the best relationship, what do you expect when you are related to the Black Widow? I wouldn't say I walked in her shadow too much, but I did have to put everything I had into my work, just to prove I was good at what I do, and that I deserved to be at S.H.I.L.D.. It didn't help that she was jealous of the relationship I had with Hawkeye. Despite what she thinks, we are just friends; he is like a brother to me, even if I did want something romantic with him, it wouldn't matter, he was head over heels in love with her, he just wouldn't tell her, 'protocol' and what not.

"What do you want Romanoff?" My words came out cold, colder than I intended, not that I care. Whilst h=she was off god knows where on some mission half way around the world, Barton was in trouble, and we needed her.

"You do _not _get to blame me, I wasn't here, even if I was, there would be nothing I could have done to change the outcome of the situation." She said, equally as cold, with a trace of hurt, a rare show of emotions. Without the control she had over her emotions, she would be dead, which meant I most likely would be too.

"Agents Romanoff and Ara, Director Fury requests you meet him on the bridge as soon as possible." Came crackling through my com before I had time to reply to Natasha. Grabbing my gym bag, I ran back to my room to change into my uniform and put my gym bag back in my room. After I changed, I ran up to the bridge, and came to a complete stand still. Right there in front of me was _the _Captain Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, world renound jack ass, and a man I've never seen before.

"Director Fury, I was told you needed me?" I said, still slightly breathless.

"Agent Ara, this is Doctor Bruce Banner, the others I'm sure you know."

"Dr Banner, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Agent Ava Ara." I almost stumbled over my own name. Again.

"Agent, bit of a mouthful there." He joked as we shook hands. I turned and offered my hand to Captain Rodgers.

"Capt.-"

"Please, just call me Steve. He said with a smile. I nodded my head and turned to Tony Stark.

"Mr Stark, it's nice to meet you." I said politely, just because he was a general ass, doesn't mean I can't be civil.

"Pleasures all mine, sunshine." He said with a grin. If there was one thing I knew, arguing with Tony Stark over a name, was absolutely pointless.

Director Fury gestured for us to take our seats. Stark patted a seat next to him; so instead, I sat between Steve and Dr Banner, shooting Tony a smile as I sat down. The director just shook his head, knowing that there was no point in trying to make us stop. He proceeded to give us the details of what happened to the Tesseract, Hawkeye, Loki, and why everyone was on the Helicarrier. Once he was finished, he asked Natasha to show Banner to his lab, leaving me with Steve and Stark.

"Steve, if you would like to follow me, I'll show you around." I said, deciding to show him where everything was. We got to the gym, and that's where he left me. I turned to go back to my room, or to go for a run. Instead of seeing open corridors, I saw the annoying smirk of Tony Stark. Suppressing a groan, I stepped around him, only to have him follow me.

"What can I do for you Mr Stark?" I asked as I watched his smirk transform into a full grin. This time I didn't surprises my groan, and walked towards Dr Banners lab, in the hopes that science would catch his eye, and I could go back to running and thinking.

"I read the info packs; Agent Barton was an amazing man, I'm sorry to hear what happened." His voice was serious, something I haven't heard from him. I stopped dead in my tracks, not sure whether I wanted to cry, or yell. The realisation that if I can't figure out how to get Hawkeye back, the only thing left of him would be info packs. It wasn't fair, he deserved more.

"We will get him back, sunshine, we'll get him back." With that, Tony disappeared, and left me standing in the hall, no knowing what to do.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still new to writing Fanfic, so any reviews would be appreciated.  
-T!


	2. Mr mysterious makes a God scared?

I was still standing in the middle of the corridor when I heard Tony's voice through my com.

"Suit up sunshine, we found Loki." With that, I unfroze and ran to my room to grab my weapons. Racing down the halls, I ran to the jet, sitting in the back with Steve, whilst Natasha was flying. Tony was in his suit, somewhere behind us.

As we arrived at the opera house in Stuttgart, Germany, we saw Loki outside with a large group of civilians. Steve jumped out, and over our coms we heard Loki ordering the civilian group to kneel before him. Once they had kneeled, he went on about kneeling being our 'natural state'. One man stood, refusing to kneel to someone like Loki. Loki lifted his staff, about to murder the older man when Steve blocked the energy blast with his shield. There was some talk as Loki stood up, and that's when Natasha flew into weapons range, not that we could do much with the civilians there. I stood up and walk over to Natasha as she spoke into the loud speaker.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." But that would be easy. Instead of surrendering, he shot at us. Natasha dodged just in time, but unfortunately, I was not holding on to anything, and I feel backwards, then proceeded to roll into the seats, not what I would do for fun, but hey, I'm always willing to try something new. Once the first shot went off, the people below ran away from the fight, running anywhere and everywhere. Loki nocked Steve back, and that's where I started to worry for him. If Loki had the chance to kill Steve, he would take it. Next thing I knew, Shoot to thrill started playing over the P.A. system.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" Starks voice came through just before the music was turned up.

"Tony, if you're going to get JARVIS to hack into our P.A system, could you choose a better song, please?" I joked; I couldn't argue too much, ACDC wasn't too bad, I'm sure Tony could have thought of a worse song to play.

"Where's the fun in that sunshine?" Before I had the chance to reply, tony was aiming his weapons at Loki.

"Make a move reindeer games." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Tony was a pain at times, but he did come up with some funny lines.

We had Loki on the ship and were heading back to HQ. I sat up back keeping an eye on Loki, Steve and Tony were having a hushed conversation with each other up closer to Natasha, who was talking to Fury. Loki was smirking, the same smirk I saw on the tapes from the old base, when he took Hawkeye.

"What's so funny to you?" I asked, really starting to get annoyed with him. He had killed so many, taken my best friend, and he didn't seem sorry, at all. I vaguely heard Tony telling me to be careful, but I didn't listen.

"The hatred that you have for little old me, I did nothing wrong to you, I only helped you and your … world to see what's natural. To kneel before a leader, a _God_, me." He finished, his smirk changing into something else, not a grin, something evil. That's where I lost it. I jumped up, launching myself at him, about to punch him fair in the jaw when a pair of strong, cold, metal arms wrapped around my waist. Tony. Directing my pent up anger at him instead of Loki, I did what I could, screamed at them, Loki for the horrors he had committed, Tony for stopping me. Loki just looked at me, with his evil grin, head slightly tilted.

"Sunshine, stop." Tony whispered in my ear, "Don't give him what he wants. If I put you down are you going to try to go at him again?" I stop struggling, admitting defeat, Tony was right, this is what Loki wants, chaos. Tony let go, and I sat back down, I was going to have a nice bruise from where he wrapped his arms around me. Stupid metal man.

Just as I sat down, out of nowhere a lightning storm appeared. Loki's face changed to something close to fear.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki knew something about this that we didn't and that was what was scaring me. If it was big enough to worry a God, I was going to be hesitant to approach it. I few seconds later, the ship shock as something landed on the outer hull. Tony put on his mask, Steve grabbed his shield, and I moved away from the door. Tony opened the door, and a person, God? jumped into the jet. Loki's face changed from something close to fear, to complete and absolute terror. Whoever Mr tall, blonde and make the God next to me scared, grabbed said god by the collar, and jumped out of the plane. Just like that, they were gone. Doing what any other 'sane' person in my position would do, I grabbed a parachute and following Mr mysterious, jumped out of the plane.

After free falling for a bit, I opened the chute, landing on a cliff, just down from the two Gods. Staying out of their sight, I waited whilst they talked. Watching as the argued back and forth. Next thing, Blondie was gone, and Loki just looked at where I was. He went and sat on the edge of the cliff, watching as Tony fought Blondie. I sat down, close enough to Loki to talk, but not close enough that he could do something to endanger my life, like push me off the edge of the cliff.

After a little, the sounds of the fight down below were interrupted by Loki's whisper.

"What changed? Before you looked ready to throw me out of the plane, now you sit here, without even pointing a weapon at me. Do you think just because my brother is here, I am no threat?" A small smile crept onto my face, pulling my gun out and pointing it at him, I asked

"Better?" no response. "I never said I wanted to 'throw you out of the plane' but now I think about it, it sounds like a good idea, we should try it some time." I said no trace of emotion in my voice.

"You could, but that wouldn't get your friend back now, would it? What was his name again, Baton? No that's not it, Brinton? Braxton? No... Oh, Barton. That's it, Barton." With that, I moved, faster than I thought I could, my gun was at his head, my face clear of anything but a cold glare, and when I spoke, my voice was cold, colder than ever, laced with venom.

"Where is he? What did you do to him you son of a bitch?" My voice rose as I got to the end, my anger from before, finding its way back to me. He just laughed. If Tony didn't choose that moment to appear, I would have shot him. Lowering my gun, I jumped onto the plan as Natasha moved to the cliff. The trip back to HQ was quite. Once we got back, I was the first to get off the plane. Loki next, before anyone knew what was happening, my fist connected with Loki's face, and I walked off, not caring how much damage I did, just that I did some.


	3. The cage

I walked into the cell room containing Loki. "30,000 feet straight down," Fury said as he closed the door beneath the cell.

"_Ant_," He pointed to Loki. "_Boot_." He pointed back to the controls.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for _me_," He pointed out.

"It was built for someone much stronger than you." Fury said.

_Oh_… It took me a minute to remember, Bruce wasn't just Bruce, there was 'the other guy'. I forgot about that, I'd only seen him change in the videos S.H.I.E.L.D. had in storage. Bruce sort of reminded me of a teddy bear, not a big, green, rage filled monster. Banner was a scientist, someone who was nice, and tried to explain things to me. Until I saw him change with my own eyes, I couldn't believe he was the Hulk.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast who, makes play he's still a man," He started, staring into the security camera outside of his cell. I knew that the others were watching him, and Loki knew it too.

"How desperate are you? That you call on such _lost_ creatures to defend yourselves?" He asked. What? Not everyone here was a 'creature', nor were we 'lost'. I was a normal person, not a creature. I wasn't lost, was I? I knew who I was, I knew where my boundaries were, what my morals and values were. I wasn't lost, but maybe, if I had to try to convince myself I wasn't lost, it meant that I was.

"How desperate am I?"

Fury walked closer to Loki, as close as he could with the glass being in the way.

"You threaten my _world_ with war, you steal a force you can't _hope_ to control, you talk about peace and kill people 'cause it's fun." He glared at Loki.

"You have made me _very _desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

At this point, I wasn't sure what to think, it seemed Fury was fighting this battle up hill, whilst Loki had the high ground, and was just _amused_ at his attempts.

"Oh, it _burns_ you to have come so close," Loki started on Fury, smiling. "To have the Tesseract, to have the power, _unlimited_ power, and for _what_? A warm light for all of mankind to share? And then to be reminded what _real_ power is." Fury sighed, and walked away.

"Well, let me know if _real_ _power_ wants a magazine or something…" And with that, I was left alone in the room with Loki, neither speaking.

* * *

I was listening to the others on the bridge through my com.

"Wow, he really grows on you, doesn't he?" said Bruce sarcastically.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army, called the Chautari. They're not of Asgard or any world known." I made a mental note to ask about the Chautari. They continued talking, about the army and a possible new portal.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Said Banner, and I didn't disagree with him.

"Have care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is still of Asgard and he is my brother!" Replied Thor.

"He killed eighty people in two days…" Said Natasha, with what sounded like hurt. She may kill for a living, but she regretted the loss of innocent life.

"He's adopted." If there was anything else said, I didn't hear it, I was too busy laughing. I looked up at Loki seeing a look of confusion, just made me laugh more. A couple of deep breaths and I was back to normal.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Questioned Loki.

"Your brother just defended you, then when Natasha stated how many lives you have ended, he said you were adopted. Got some family problems there?" Loki just snarled in reply.

"I'm sorry, that was mean. Let's start again, shall we?" I sat with legs crossed on the ground. Loki mirrored my position, and looked at me. I didn't notice how attractive he was, but now, it's all I can see, his deep emerald eyes, searching them, I could see pain, hurt, and something else I couldn't place. Tony's voice came through my com. 'And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster.'

"One second." I said turning to Loki. Turning my com on so Tony could hear me,

"Tony! Don't be rude, Dr Banner is _not_ here because of that." Turning my com back off, I turned back to Loki.

"I wish we met under different circumstances, as I am quite fond of you. We have some things in common you and I. We are not all that different." Loki whispered. I scoffed.

"Some things in common? Not that different? We are more different than you think Loki. You chose evil and cruelty, for what, because your father favoured Thor? Do you not see, you were always like this? You left your family no other choice." I spat. Loki just smiled, a sad smile, one that broke my heart. I know I was meant to hate him, he was the enemy, but I couldn't.

"I can't, I can't do this. I can't hate you. I should but I don't. I don't blame you for this. I understand why you are doing this." I was rambling, but there was understanding in his eyes. I put my hand up to the glass, a tear running down my cheek. Loki raised his hand, placing it on the glass. Then something happened. I was seeing his life, him and Thor, playing, battling, and laughing together. I saw him let go of his staff on Asgard, fall through the cold and dark. I felt his pain, all of his pain. I took my hand away, rubbing my palm, like someone had stuck it with a needle. Standing up, I turned away, hiding my tears, I had to leave. Go somewhere, anywhere but here. I started to walk out of the room, when Loki's voice made me stop.

"You see, this is why I _must_ do this." I had to walk away, before I turned around ran over to the controls and let him out.

Once out of the room, I ran, I didn't know where I was running to, until I ran into the Lab, stopping in front of Tony. Bruce was talking about something, but stopped as soon as he noticed me.

"I need to borrow him." I said, pointing to Tony. Bruce nodded and Tony walked out of the room, with me following. I had no idea where we were exactly on the carrier, but I trusted Tony didn't get me lost.

"What's up Sun-" That's where my tears just spilt over. Tony sat me down whilst comforting me, trying to get me to stop crying.

"Sorry." I managed to get out after a few fail attempts, my tears slowed, and I took a deep breath. Tony waited until I was ready before asking what was wrong. I tried my best to explain what happened with Loki, about what I saw. It was hard when I didn't understand myself. I was just hoping that he could make some sense of it.

"He was just using you sunshine. That's what he does, uses you, and when he's done manipulating you, he will kill you." Tony finally got out. I shook my head.

"That type of pain is not something you can make up. I believe him, understand him, feel sorry even. Tony, what do I do?" I asked desperation strong in my voice. Tony just shook his head.

"I have no idea sunshine." We stayed like that for a while, sitting on the floor, but when Bruce requested Tony's help in the lab, I told him to go. I would be fine. I hoped.

I decided to get some rest, I'd had a long day, and maybe after I got some sleep I would be able to make sense of today.


	4. Loki's tale

**A/N: **I just realised I didn't put a disclaimer in. I do not own The Avengers. I only own my ideas.

* * *

I woke up, and after my usual morning routine, I left and went to Loki's cell. Sitting down like I did yesterday, I had to ask about him. The mysterious God that showed me his pain, the God I was starting to fall for, the God that wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I got in his way.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" I asked, careful not wanting to seem like I was demanding, just curious. Loki sat down in front of me.

"What could make you want to know about _me_?" He asked tilting his head slightly, making me smile.

"You're in pain Loki, I want to help." I said, meaning those words. I found myself not just wanting to know about him, but needing to know. Loki smirked at me, but nodded anyway.

"If you wish, it's not a very …. _uplifting _story." He said. When I nodded to show I was listening, he swallowed before starting.

"In Asgard, strength, and bravery are valued above all else. As a child, I had none of that. Growing up with Thor as a brother, it diminished everything I did. I would finally find something to be proud of, only to be shot down and told _he _did it better. I was told I needed to try harder and want it more, when I was trying my _hardest,_ putting my all in it. I tried so hard to be better than him, or at the very least to be as good as him at something, _anything_. But I could never outdo my brother.

The moment we could compete for the throne, we did. I had no chance though. Every Asgardian cheered for Thor, not seeing what _I_ saw in him. Arrogant, reckless and dangerous behaviours not suited for the throne of Asgard. They couldn't see past his looks, the most handsome and strongest warrior in all the realms. But all he ever thought about was war. I was outcast by Asgardians because I was quiet; I was the one who thought before I acted. _I_ was the smarter one, the one that should have been chosen for the throne, _not_ _him_!

My hatred towards him soon turned into revulsion. I wanted to do anything, _anything_, to prove to Father I was worthy of the throne. I started plotting; I was going to prove to Father and all of Asgard that I was better than him!" He spat. Loki's eyes were alive with emotion. He looked into my eyes, waiting to see my response. I sighed, thinking of what to say.

"Loki, I understand how you feel. But getting rid of your brother is _not _the way to obtain the throne. It would show the people of Asgard nothing to further your case. It would only hinder you. It would show your father that he was right in choosing Thor. You have to prove that you had the qualities of a King. You would have to learn how to be patient, kind and loving. You have those qualities within you Loki. You can do good, I know you can, but _you_ must choose it." I stood, and left, stopping just outside the door, seeing Natasha. She rose a finger to her lips, shushing me. She walked in, and I walk towards the lab.

* * *

I walked into the lab, as Tony was trying to get Bruce to go to Stark tower. Bruce politely refused something about breaking Harlem? Next thing I knew, Tony jabbed Bruce in the sides with some sort of zappy stick, resulting in a shocked 'ow' from Bruce. I just looked at Tony, about to speak when Steve walked in.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" asked Steve.

"Nothing? You've really got a lid on it? What's your secret? Relaxing jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve was starting to get frustrated with Tony. I couldn't blame him.

"Funny things are!" Answered Tony, I just looked at him. They started talking about Fury and secrets, and that's when I tuned out, only paying enough attention to get a blueberry from Tony. Once Steve left, Bruce and Tony started talking, it wasn't science-y so I started to listen.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." You could tell this was a touchy subject for Bruce. As much as I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, I was curious.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart" Said tony, pointing to mini Arc reactor in his chest. **"**This stops it. This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce said, going back to his work

"Because I learned how."

"It's different."

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." Tony said, swiping the things Bruce was working on to the side.

"So you're saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony walked back to his workstation

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce was able to get back to his work, but everyone in the room was thinking more than working.

"You just might."


	5. The teary goodbye

Fury walked into the lab, asking Stark what he had been doing. I had no idea what was going on. Tony had been in the lab, with Bruce and myself working, he hadn't left. They started talking about Phase 2? Weapons? Next Natasha and Thor walked in. Fury explained they were making weapons with the Tesseract because of Thor. Everyone started talking all at once. I noticed that Loki's staff started to glow, and hum, thanks to my hearing, but no one would listen to me.

"Take that off and what are you?" Steve was talking about Tony and his suit.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Natasha just raised her eyebrow a bit; whist a small smile crept onto my face. They kept talking, Tony being Tony, and Steve being serious. I was starting to want to lock the two in a room together, just so they could work their issues out.

Next thing I knew, I was throw into a wall, because one of an explosion. Tony and Steve ran off, Natasha and Bruce were thrown out a window, Fury ran towards the control room, and I ran to Loki's cell.

I was thrown against another wall, but not because of an explosion. It was Barton. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they weren't their usual colour, they were ice blue. I jump out of the way just before his fist connected with my jaw. He threw another punch; I couldn't dodge in time, so my shoulder took the hit. This went on for a while longer, until I feel, he grabbed my neck and lifted me up off the floor. I looked into his eyes, and for just a second, I swear I saw them change to their normal colour, only for a second, and I was thrown towards the wall. I looked back at him, expecting him to be walking towards me, ready to kill, but I didn't see anything. My head hurt from hitting the wall, but I had to stop Loki.

I ran into the cell room, just in time to see him stab Phil in the back, I couldn't help it, I screamed. Loki walked to the controls, and I ran to Phil, trying to do something, stop the bleeding, from what I could see, it was pointless, but I had to do something, anything. Phil was talking to Loki, but I couldn't pay attention, I was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"So that's what it does." Phil whispered, I couldn't help but let a small giggle go. Even when he was about to die, Phil could still be Phil. Curious until the end. He told me to go, before Loki came back. But I couldn't. Instead of running away from Loki, I ran towards him.

As I walked through the hole in the wall, I saw Loki stand up. I didn't know what to say first, I just opened my mouth, hoping what came out would make sense.

"Don't do this Loki, don't choose this path. If you do, I _will_ stop you, no matter what my feelings for you are. I'll do what I have to, to defend this planet. If that means killing you, so be it." My words were laced in venom, but the hurt was most evident. I hoped he didn't make me choose, because what I said was true, if I had to kill him to defend Earth, I would. I know I would regret it later, but it would have been the right thing.

"You should have run." Loki breathed out. He turned, green eyes glowing. I walked towards him, stopping in front of him. I looked up, with tears in my eyes, only to have Loki kiss me. I was shocked, I wasn't expecting this. He broke off, and then hit my with his sceptre, I feel backwards. I looked up just in time to see Loki retreating. He didn't look back, and I was glad. He made his choice. I ran out to Phil, just as Fury got there. I was stopped by a medic. I watched as Phil took his last breath, watched as the medics got there, too late. I couldn't see much more, as my tears spilt over. No one understood how important he was to me. I was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and we weren't supposed to cry, but screw it, I was crying. The closest person I had to a father was just ripped away from me by the man I wasn't meant to love.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter, I had some technical issues. But I'm back.

Don't forget to review; they keep me motivated to keep writing. The kind words from you lovely readers remind me why I love writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

Love T.


	6. All hell breaks loose

"Did I do that?" Barton asked when he saw the cut on my head, he just walked in to the infirmary room I was in, the doctor insisted that I get checked.

"This? No, that was Loki. The bruises are from you." I was debating whether to tell him, but he would find out, he always did, and he hated it when I lied. A small frown crossed his face. He hated hurting me as much as he hated me lying to him. I patted a spot next to me. He walked over and sat down. We sat in silence for a minute.

"I heard about Phil. I'm sorry." He squeezed my hand. A sad smile forming. "You ready to suit up?" I nodded, and with that, we left.

I ran to my room, changing into my combat gear, strapping on my gun, and grabbing my knife, I ran to the jet, where Steve, Natasha and Barton were waiting. As soon as I was on, we were leaving. On the way, Steve told me Thor and Banner were missing, and Tony had gone ahead. They dropped me off at the Tower, I had to help Tony.

* * *

"-Earth's mightiest heroes, that sort of thing." I walked in as Tony pored himself a drink.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said with smile.

"Yeah, takes us a little while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod. A super soldier, living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues. A couple of master assassins. One emotional, gun-wielding agent, with boyfriend problems, and _you_ big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them." I frowned a bit at Tony's description of me.

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." At this point, I was all like 'yay Tony,' because, let's face it, he was doing well at the battle of wits they were having.

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off."

"You're missing the point. There is no throne; there is _no_ version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army come, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." With that, Tony took a sip of his drink.

"How will you friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki lifted the sceptre up to Tony's chest twice, nothing happening either time. "This usually works." Loki seemed a bit confused, and of course Tony had to provoke him.

"Oh, performance issues, not uncommon, one out of five-" He didn't get a chance to finish because Loki threw him across the room, he walked over and threw him out the window.

"TONY!" I screamed, running over to the window. Once I got there, I was knocked over by Loki, as the Mark VII flew past us.

"And there's one other person you pissed off, his name is Phil." Tony shot a blast of energy at Loki before he had a chance to shoot a blue energy thing from his sceptre. I heard an odd noise from the roof, just before Tony looked up.

"Right, army." And with that, Tony left, fighting Loki's army alone, leaving me with Loki.

* * *

"Loki, stop this! Earth will _not_ kneel to you, even if we did, if this is kept up, there would be no one left to kneel. Send them back; make them leave before countless innocent civilians lose their lives. Don't do this Loki, don't make me choose." I was begging, I was out of ideas.

"There is no way to stop it, even if I wanted too." I was staring into his eyes, they were no longer the beautiful green I loved, they were blue, ice blue, just like Barton's were. The man standing in front of me was not the man that showed me his pain, the man I feel in love with. I turned away, just as a Chautari smashed through a window.

"Kill her" and with that, Loki was gone.

The edge of its weapon collided with my shoulder, and I fell down, hard. I kicked its legs out from under him, and he fell, rolling away, I jumped up and grabbed my knife. I wasn't going to roll over and let this monster kill me. The fight went on until I slit its neck, and it fell to the floor. I looked up just as Loki rolled off the edge of the tower. I yelled to Thor, and he just nodded, so I ran down stairs and ran to meet up with Natasha and Barton. I got there just as Banner did.

"I've seen worse." Natasha was still scared of banner, but more so, the other guy.

"Sorry." Banner hated hurting people, but he hated not being able to control the Hulk more.

"No, we could use a little worse."

I turned to Thor, asking if he was okay.

"-I'm bringing the party to you" Stark said just as he came around the corner followed by a space whale?

"I-I don't see how that's a party."

"How were we meant to kill that thing?" I asked.

"Dr Banner now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret cap, I'm always angry." And with that, banner 'hulked out' as Tony would say. I'm not one to run away in a fight, but when the whale started to fall, I ran, I crouched behind a car, not that it would protect me from the whale, but it would from the explosion of one of Tony's small missile things. We formed a circle facing the mass of Chautari as a scream of rage was let out from them. More of the whales came through the Tesseract portal, and Cap told us where to go, Barton was our eyes in the sky, Stark was on perimeter, Thor on the portal, Nat, Cap and myself were on the ground, and hulk was just told to smash. With a smile, the Hulk took off, and … well … smashed. That mess wasn't going to be fun to clean up.

A small group of Chautari attacked us, occupying us, so a bigger group could come at us from behind.

"Cap!" He turned, just as I took a blast to my shoulder, Nat was surrounded, the cap was busy, and the group of Chautari were targeting me, just as they started shooting, Cap jumped in front, his shield taking all the hits. With the help of Steve, they were easily taken care of.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha breathed out.

"Tony said guns couldn't touch it."

"Well maybe it's not about guns." I noticed some more Chautari so I went to buy Nat some more time. I kept moving on to the next group and the next group. There seemed to be no end!

We were scattered, I couldn't reach Tony or Barton, Nat was with the Tesseract, Thor and the Hulk didn't have coms, I had no idea what happened to Steve, my shoulder was bleeding, and I was faced with at least 20 Chautari to fight on my own. The fight was over before it begun, the stood back and fired, I was hit a couple times before I fell, once I was down, a few more shots were let off, and they left, assuming I was dead.

"I can close it, can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." I finally heard from Nat, it was the best news I heard all day.

"Do it" Came Steve's order. Then Tony, he was telling Nat not to close it, why?

"I've got a nuke coming in." Only the council would order a nuke on Manhattan. Why? We were here, we were alive, and we could stop it. Tony was going to go through the portal? The Chautari stopped, they all dropped, but where was Tony? Why hadn't he come out yet? Steve ordered Natasha to close the portal, and I screamed, tears streaming down my face. The portal closed, just after Tony fell through. Something was wrong, he wasn't slowing.

I got up, despite the pain, the blood, and the tears. I was close to Thor, Steve, the Hulk, and what I assumed was Tony on the ground. The Hulk let out a roar of pain, I feel to my knees, the pain getting to me, both physical, and the pain of someone else being ripped away from me because of Loki. Thor came over and helped me up telling me Tony was okay, the team was back, Barton, Steve, Tony, Hulk, Thor and I went over to the tower, where we met Natasha, and made of way to Loki.

Just as we got there, he was pulling himself out of a hole in the ground, he turned around, Barton had an arrow pointed at his head, Nat has his sceptre, Steve, Tony, Hulk, Thor and myself just glared at him. Thor was conflicted; Loki was his brother after all, and me? I didn't know what to feel.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, we're almost at the end. I'll most likely be writing a sequel or prequel, not sure which one I'll do first. So keep an eye out for that.

As always, don't forget to review and most importantly, I hope you enjoyed it so far.

I do not own The Avengers.


End file.
